


New Beginnings

by numba1fangirl



Series: Holiday Spirit [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numba1fangirl/pseuds/numba1fangirl
Summary: "Spock stared at him as if expecting a reply. Leonard didn’t have one. Instead he glared at Spock’s pretty Vulcan ears and glanced at his perfectly shaped lips. Why’d he have to be so damn pretty?"Or the one in which Bones likes Spock and is mad about it.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> You might be thinking, "It's a little early to be posting a New Year's fic isn't it? December's hardly started!" Well, my friends, this was supposed to be posted LAST New Year's and I just now finished it, so it's actually an extremely late New Year's fic lol

“Y’all go on without me,” Leonard said. They had just sat down in the Academy cafeteria with their lunch when Jim pitched the idea.

“Come on, Bones!” Jim protested. “Scotty and Uhura are our friends! Why don’t you want to go to their New Year’s party?”

“First of all, they’re _your_ friends, Jim. I hardly know them. And because I’m not as young as y’all anymore. My days of partying are over; I did all that at Ole Miss. Now I’m old and a father. I’ll just ruin y’all’s fun.” Leonard wasn’t exactly enthralled by the idea of going to a wild party. He liked booze and socializing as much as the next person, but the idea of crazy dancing, loud music he’d never heard of, and staying up past midnight didn’t really thrill him these days.

“Come on, Bones, you have to come! Everyone we know is gonna be there!” Jim complained. He turned to Spock. “You’re going, right, Spock?”

“While I usually don’t enjoy social gatherings of this nature, I will accompany you if it will please you, Jim,” Spock answered.

“See! Even Spock is going!”

“You won’t convince me to go, Jim,” Leonard told him. “You’re wasting your breath.”

“Oh, come on, Bones. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“A lot.” Leonard grumbled. “I’m not going.”

* * *

On New Year’s Eve, Jim and Spock picked Leonard up from his room at nine.

“Alright!” Jim declared once they were on their way. “Who’s ready to welcome in the year 2257?”

“A year is a measurement of time,” Spock answered. “It cannot feel welcome nor unwelcome.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean Spock.”

“I’m ready to go to bed,” Leonard grumbled. He wasn’t exactly sure how Jim convinced him to go to this party in the first place.

Jim looked at him in shock. “Bones, it’s only 9:07.”

Leonard harrumphed in reply. Jim took his hand and even though Leonard would never admit it, it did make him feel better.

“I’ll stay with you the whole time, if you’d like,” Jim told him.

Leonard harrumphed again.

* * *

“Welcome! Welcome! Come on in, ye beautiful bastards!” Montgomery Scott greeted them when he opened the door. Leonard didn’t know him very well, but he was told he was a brilliant engineering student in his last year of the academy. He’d also been told that he liked to be called “Scotty”, but he was too much of a Southern gentleman to presume to call him that without hearing it from his mouth first.

“Scotty!” Jim shouted gleefully, wrapping the ginger-haired man up in a bear hug. “How’ve you been? Have a good Christmas?”

“Oh, I had a lovely Christmas with Nyota and her family. Now step inside before ye freeze to death.”

“Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Scott,” Leonard said as he stepped over the threshold.

“Mr. Scott!” Montgomery exclaimed with a start. “What d’ya think this is? A classroom? The bridge of a starship? So formal! Call me Scotty, lad, or call me nothing else.”

“Alright, Scotty, where do you want me to put these?” Leonard held up the bag of chips and case of drinks he’d brought.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that!” Nyota said, suddenly appearing from another room.

“My mama didn’t raise me to show up empty handed to a party, ma’am.”

Nyota waved him off and took the chips and drinks from him. “The other guests are in here,” she said as she began to walk away. “The party’s just getting started.”

* * *

Spock was uncomfortable with the number of people in the room, not that he’d ever admit to it. He found the lack of personal space… disturbing. As a touch telepath, proximity was something he usually avoided with strangers.

Jim had disappeared into the crowd fifteen minutes ago and not yet emerged, leaving Spock alone by the refreshments table. Since the table included a large tray of chocolates, Jim had convinced him to “take a shot with him” earlier in the evening. He had since discreetly taken several more “shots” of chocolate and was now attempting to maintain his composure.

Leonard wandered over to him, looking like his usual disgruntled self. He was holding a drink and appeared to have some difficulty walking straight.

“Where’d Jim go?” Leonard asked him. Spock nodded toward the crowd, not trusting himself to speak without giving away his current state.

Leonard frowned. “So he ditched the both of us, eh? Not that I blame him. Neither of us are exactly the life of the party.”

Spock nodded in reply.

“Are you going to have an actual conversation with me or are you just going to keep nodding?” Leonard said snidely.

Spock could feel blood rushing to his face, and he could only imagine it was a few shades greener than usual. “If my company displeases you, Leonard, I suggest you find companionship elsewhere,” he said through his teeth, still not trusting himself to speak normally.

Leonard looked taken aback. “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m just trying to make friendly conversation!”

Jim appeared from the crowd at that moment. “Hey! Are you sure you guys don’t want to dance? Come on! It’s a party!” He seemed to notice there was some tension between the two of them. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Jim,” Leonard grumbled. “Let’s go dance.”

He took Jim’s hand and attempted to lead him back onto the dance floor.

“Are you okay, Spock?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded. “I am well, Jim. I will still be here when you finish your dance with Leonard.”

Jim squinted suspiciously at him, but relented. “Alright. But I’m coming to check on you later.”

* * *

Leonard was too focused on being mad at Spock to enjoy dancing with Jim. That stupid green-blooded hobgoblin—who did he think he was? All he ever did was try to be nice to him and all he ever got back were rude jabs and short remarks.

“Are you okay, Bones?” Jim asked, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

“Spock’s just getting to me, that’s all,” he replied.

Jim smiled. “I think you like him.”

Leonard was taken aback. “Where would you get an idea like that?”

Jim’s smile widened. “Oh, you definitely like him.”

Leonard’s mouth flapped open and shut as he sputtered, trying to find a response.

“Go talk to him!” Jim insisted, shoving him back toward the edge of the dance floor where Spock was still waiting.

Leonard saw him standing there and felt his face turn red. In a panic he changed directions and made his way through the crowd. He found a couple people who looked nice and slipped in to their conversation, hoping he could use them to hide until he could pull himself together.

“…plant found on Alpha Carinae II could potentially—oh, hello.” The man suddenly cut off when he noticed Leonard. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Hikaru Sulu, and this is my boyfriend Ben.”

“Leonard McCoy, nice to meet you. Now what were you saying about plants on Alpha Carinae? Sounds fascinating.”

* * *

“Spock! Did Bones come talk to you?” Jim had lost sight of his boyfriend when he pushed him off the dance floor, but now he was nowhere to be found.

“Not since he joined you for a dance,” Spock replied.

“Where could he have gone? I was going to introduce both of you to a few people.”

“As my mother would say: ‘my guess is as good as yours’.”

“I guess I’ll introduce him later. Come on, I made some new friends earlier.” He took Spock firmly by the hand and led him into the crowd.

They made their way to the other side of the room, further away from the speakers. Jim, knowing Spock’s aversion to crowds, kept him close, rubbing soothing circles into his palm.

“I think they’re over here by the door, or at least that’s where I saw them las—Bones!”

“You found me,” Bones responded, looking a little sheepish.

“I was looking for you so I could introduce you to some people, but I see you’ve already found them. Spock, this is Ben and Hikaru. Guys, these are my boyfriends, Spock and Bones.”

“Only he calls me that,” Bones clarified.

“I was just telling Leonard here about some new research that’s being done on a certain species of flower on Alpha Carinae II,” Hikaru said. “It resembles a lilac, but has properties that could potentially be the key to curing several Andorian skin diseases.”

“I’ve heard of this study,” Spock jumped in. “Due to the frigid temperatures of their home planet, Andorian skin evolved much differently than that of other humanoid species. It’s very thick and difficult to penetrate, making it resistant to most kinds of external remedies. However, there’s a chemical in the flower called—”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Must you always be such a know-it-all?” He turned to Hikaru. “Here we are, having a discussion about plants and medicine, and he’s upstaging the both of us! Next thing you know he’ll be teaching languages to Nyota!”

To Leonard’s surprise, Spock actually looked hurt. A feeling of guilt washed over him. He’d never meant to _really_ hurt Spock’s feelings.

“Oh, Bones, don’t be so hard on Spock,” Jim said. “You know he loves a good intellectual discussion.”

Leonard stumbled through an apology that he knew wasn’t enough and then disappeared into the crowd again. He could feel his face getting redder. Why did he keep screwing up tonight? He looked down at his drink and then went to find the closest place to dump it out. Maybe limiting his alcohol consumption would help.

“Bones!” It was Jim’s voice. Leonard slipped back into the crowd, not wanting to be found just yet.

* * *

Jim found Bones lurking by the punch bowl sometime later.

“Bones,” he said gently. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Bones grumbled.

Jim figured Bones was going to be like this, but he pressed on. “Is it about Spock?”

Bones sighed. “I just get so frustrated and confused, Jim. How can I be so attracted to someone who pushes my buttons like that?”

Jim clapped Bones on the shoulder. “You like me don’t you?”

“I guess I’m just a glutton for punishment.”

Jim laughed and gave him a kiss. “How about we go rejoin the party, okay Bones?”

“Alright,” Bones agreed. “Thanks, Jim.”

* * *

“Spock! Why are you over here all by yourself?”

Spock looked up to find Nyota approaching, a look of concern on her face.

“I found myself in need of solitude,” he replied, hiding the chocolate he’d been about to put in his mouth. “Please take no offense when I say that your party has a certain lack of… personal space.”

“Well, where are Jim and Leonard?” she asked.

“Leonard entered the crowd some time ago. Jim went looking for him.”

“And left you here alone?”

“I assured him I would be quite alright.”

Nyota pursed her lips. “Something’s wrong. Spill.”

“I’m not holding any liquids. There is nothing to ‘spill’.”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t play dumb. You know exactly what I mean. Now tell me. What’s wrong?”

“I find myself… drawn… to Leonard. In a way that I’ve only felt about Jim. It’s not usual for Vulcans to feel such things for more than one person. I am… conflicted.”

“It may not be usual for Vulcans, but you’re also half human. I say take a chance. You never know what could happen.”

Spock nodded respectfully. “Thank you for your council, Nyota. I will… consider it.”

* * *

Jim finally convinced both of his boyfriends to join him on the dance floor. Spock wasn’t really dancing per se, but he was at least bobbing his head rhythmically to the music. Jim did notice, however, that that rhythmic bobbing often led Spock’s eyes to drift down to Bones’s ass. He just grinned and tried not to say anything to ruin it.

“Alright, partygoers!” Nyota’s voice came over the loudspeakers. “We are only two minutes away from a brand new year! Standby for the countdown into 2257!”

Two minutes? Where had the time gone? Jim suddenly remembered that he meant to grab them all noise makers earlier.

“Oh no!” he said. “We can’t welcome in the new year without noise makers! I’ll be right back.”

He ran off the dance floor, hardly noticing the bewildered looks on Spock and Bones’ faces as he left them behind.

The pair made their way to the edge of the dance floor and waited for Jim to return.

“One more minute!” Nyota announced.

Leonard stood awkwardly next to Spock. He wanted to be closer, but he didn’t know how to do that without driving him away. He knew how Vulcans were about personal space. He kept discreetly glancing at him, trying to figure out how the Vulcan would react if he stepped a little closer, maybe put an arm around his waist…

“I don’t understand the need to count aloud. The time is clearly projected on the wall.”

This statement drew Leonard out of his thoughts. “Do ya have to ruin everybody’s fun? It’s an Earth tradition! Hundreds of years old!”

“I’m merely pointing out the illogic of it,” Spock answered coolly.

“Are you ready?” Nyota shouted. “10!”

“9! 8!” the crowd continued.

Leonard could hardly hear the countdown with all the blood rushing in his ears. He couldn’t believe this green-blooded hobgoblin with his infuriatingly perfect cheekbones and his dumb beautiful eyes.

“7! 6! 5!”

Spock stared at him as if expecting a reply. Leonard didn’t have one. Instead he glared at Spock’s pretty Vulcan ears and glanced at his perfectly shaped lips. Why’d he have to be so damn pretty?

“4! 3! 2!”

Before he knew what he was doing, Leonard was leaning in.

“1! Happy New Year!”

Leonard wasn’t sure how he ended up kissing Spock, but he was more confused by the fact that Spock seemed to be kissing him back. He decided not to question it. He deepened the kiss.

Amongst all the New Year’s cheering was a very distinct “whoop!” that Leonard knew belonged to Jim. He broke the kiss and looked up to see him standing a short distance away, fists in the air as a gesture of victory.

“Shut up,” Leonard said, rolling his eyes at Jim. Then he pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him, too.


End file.
